<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amada mascota by FairyNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817876">Amada mascota</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova'>FairyNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BDSM, Child Abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred tiene una pequeña y dulce mascota</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amada mascota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevaba días sin salir. Meses encerrado. No atado, pero maniatado entre cuatro paredes, con barrotes en su ventana. Dudando en si estaba vivo o muerto. Quizá algo peor. <br/>Damian jamás había visto fuera de su prisión. Fue sacado de una para ponerlo en otra. Hacia lunas, más de las que podía recordar contar estaba en una fría roca, ahora en una tibia habitación. Pero una prisión. La cárcel de su vida. Apenas sabía hablar. No podía escribir. Leer era una cosa irreal. Pasaba sus días quieto. Luchando por no desquiciarse. Viendo a la nada, durmiendo… soñando despierto con la luz que entraba y la que salía. <br/>-Buenos días, joven Damian – Damian le miro, asombrado porque era la primera persona que veía. Era tan distinto de lo que alcanzaba a ver de sí mismo… pues tampoco se conocía. Nunca pudo ver un espejo… apenas su reflejo en el vaso de agua… y  a Damian casi le daba un infarto al ver sus ojos reflejados – Le he traído el desayuno.<br/>Alfred Pennyworth trabajaba para la familia Wayne. La que orgullosamente descubría tener un bastardo heredero. Y Bruce Wayne no permitiría que su hermano mayor, por apenas un año, le quitara el trono… no, a sus seis años, Bruce era una mente maquiavélica.<br/>Damian fue encerrado desde que nació… y seguiría así.<br/>Damian era como un animalito. Alfred le había visto, cuando, por enfermedad, el anciano que cuidaba de Damian enfermo. Así que le fue encomendado bajarle la comida. Alfred se interesó por Damian. Le intrigo el cómo aprovechaban cuando dormía para vendarle los ojos, amarrarle y bañarlo una vez a la semana. Damian jamás veía a quienes le “cuidaban”.<br/>Hasta hoy.<br/>Claro que tenía el permiso de Bruce. Como hombre de confianza, la mano de Bruce, jamás iría en contra de él. Si Bruce le hubiera dicho que no, Alfred daría la media vuelta.<br/>Pero Bruce le había permitido saciar su curiosidad. <br/>-Empecemos con las lecciones, joven Damian. <br/>Alfred se reía de los esfuerzos.<br/>De las pequeñas manías de Damian. Las que por poco y lo hacen caminar en cuatro puntos.  En un buen día en el que se sentía con mucho humor, le puso una moña, un collar de perro e hizo dar vueltas por varios minutos… hasta que las rodillas se pelaron y Damian se negó por más que jalo la correa. Fue la primera vez que Alfred fue cruel sin motivo. <br/>No era natural en él. <br/>Torturaba para hacer a Wayne más fuerte, grandiosa, magnifica… no por diversión como cualquier carnicero de alquiler.  <br/>Damian sólo era un inocente desafortunado. Aunque Bruce tampoco era un desalmado, no del todo… se corrigió al ver a Damián lamiendo sus labios. Bruce pudo ser benévolo y asesinar a su hermano. Pero en fin… no eran sus asuntos… estaba sólo para saber cómo vivía un humano sin conocimiento ni razón. <br/>Como era un animalito y ya. Uno que crecía con los otoños. Nunca hablando, ni entendiendo.  Un niño que le veía a cada amanecer, unas ocasiones con miedo otras con… adoración. <br/>La primera vez que asalto sus virginales labios fue una tarde, en la que Dami estaba erecto por un sueño de púber. O una necesidad fisiológica… porque ¿Cómo podría desarrollar el erotismo si jamás había siquiera visto a unos perros aparearse? La sorpresa en Damian… ¡Oh, la sorpresa! La que lo hizo jadear y dejar de respirar. <br/>La que le hizo llorar y estar como una piedra al tomarlo por las caderas. Seduciéndolo. Tratando de excitar a una pizarra blanca que no entendía de algo. Alfred se sintió enfermo. Estaba follando a una muñeca. Claro, nunca sintiéndose lo suficientemente enfermo como para detenerse en medio del orgasmo. Tampoco fue cruel. Ni un salvaje… no más de lo que ya era.<br/>La culpa desaparecía (si es que existió), cuando Damian… al día siguiente, en blanco y más allá… le toco, como él le había tocado antes. Aprendiendo y despojándose. Disfrutando de tanto contacto. Sintiendo otra piel… por primera vez, no estando solo… porque con Alfred, las crueles manos, los vacíos y las lluvias frías que le hacían doler la piel (lo baños) no llegaban.<br/>Alfred, con sus treinta años, con veinte al servicio de la noble Casa Wayne… supo cuál sería el premio a pedir por su eterna fidelidad. <br/>Después de todo, Damian Wayne jamás existió… <br/>Sólo estaba el bonito animalito que le miraba con amor y complacencia. Sabiendo, entendiendo, para su supervivencia, que era su mejor opción en un mundo estrecho. Uno en el que Alfred Pennyworth era el dios de Damian.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>